


Bloody Sexy

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Period Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: Set in the future when Lock & Shock are in their early 20's.Shock is having period cramps and Lock thinks he knows a way to help her feel better - he read about it somewhere, and a little blood never bothered him anyway so why not try it?





	Bloody Sexy

I groaned and settled down onto the sofa, propping my feet up on the footstool and a hot water bottle on top of my abdomen. Stupid goddamn time of the month was never much fun, but this time it was particularly bad for some reason. Once again I cursed the fact that nobody had successfully come up with a way to end this monthly misery. There were some potions and spells that helped, but nothing that stopped the unpleasantness completely. I was about to turn on the TV when Lock came strolling into the room holding a bag of _Spider Crisps_. He popped one into his mouth and asked, “What’s your problem?”  
“Cramps, you dumbass, what do you think? Same thing every fucking month.” Seriously, I’d been menstruating since I was 13 and that was over 7 years ago. You’d think he’d know the routine a little better by now, especially since we’d been sleeping together for the last 5 months. He looked at me for a moment then put his bag of snacks down on the ratty old armchair and walked over to sit next to me on the couch.  
“You know,” he said smoothly, sliding up beside me, “I read that orgasms can help with period cramps.” He waggled his eyebrows.  
I gave him a suspicious side-eye. “I didn’t know you could read.”  
“Very funny. I mean it, there’s scientific proof and everything. So how’d you like to do a little science experiment with me?”  
“Are you serious right now? I’m all bloody and gross and my uterus hurts.”  
“That’s the point, stupid, to help your uterus not hurt so much. You know a little blood never bothered me, and I know blood never bothered you, either.” his yellow eyes glinted evilly, “So what’s the big deal? You’re sore and I’m horny, we can help each other out.”  
“ _Ah ha_ , I knew you weren’t being altruistic, you just want to get your rocks off.” I poked a finger into his chest but he grabbed it and brought it up to his mouth to suck on it, looking me in the eyes and turning on the charm. I felt bloated and uncomfortable and sex had been the absolute last thing on my mind but he was starting to get to me… but I also felt too tired for the kind of athletic activity that sex with Lock usually entailed.  
“C’mon, Shock….” he wheedled, now kissing each of my fingertips. “Let me help you feel better.”  
“I don’t want anything in my snatch right now and I’m too tired to suck you off. So forget it.”  
“You don’t have to. I’ll just use my hands on you and I’ll jerk myself off.”  
I laughed at him. “Wow, desperate times. Remind me again why you need me here in order to beat yourself off?”  
“Hey, I’ll take what I can get, I’m not picky. I just wanna touch you, I don’t care how bloody and gross you are. We _like_ bloody and gross stuff, remember?” I had to admit he had a point, I had just never considered the idea of my own bloody grossness being included in the category of _'gross stuff we like'_. He began kissing the side of my neck and I let him, starting to feel almost as sorry for him as I did for myself. Almost. But it was kinda nice that he still wanted me and wasn’t repulsed by the fact that I was on my period - who knew he was that mature? Plus, I’d never seen him masturbate before and suddenly I _really_ wanted to watch him do it.  
“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” I smiled and turned my head to kiss him on the mouth.  
“Excellent.” he grinned. “I knew you liked science.”  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m not moving from this spot, though, so you’d better go get some towels or something unless you want me to bleed all over the sofa.” He got up and ran to the bathroom so quickly that I almost laughed again at his eagerness. I was starting to feel a little bit excited despite myself - I’d never tried getting off mid-menstruation to see if it helped with cramping, so if this actually worked then I’d owe him one… and even if it didn’t work, looking at his body was always enjoyable. I kicked the footstool away and he was back in a flash with an absurdly large number of towels. I lifted my butt off the couch just enough for him to slip several layers of towel underneath me and push my skirt up out of the way so it didn’t get bloody, too. Then he sat back down beside me and began kissing me softly, caressing my hair with one hand and running the other lightly all over my shoulders, breasts, back and waist, then holding his palm oh-so-gently against my abdomen, right over my uterus. He was being so careful and slow that it surprised me, considering how desperately horny he apparently was. I kissed him back and made a brief effort to stroke his hair and the side of his face, already feeling a tiny bit better. At least kissing him was distracting, as was his hand as it slid along my inner thighs and began teasing around my underwear. He leaned in closer to me and his hand left my face, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him rubbing it over the growing bulge at his crotch. Even seeing him just do that turned me on and I spread my legs a little further and broke the kiss so I could keep watching he was doing to himself.  
His hand reached the crotch of my panties and he began rubbing his fingers up and down along the center, but I could barely feel it through my pad. “Harder,” I told him.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” he mumbled against my neck.  
“You won’t, I can hardly feel you through this stupid fucking diaper.”  
He laughed, “Well then let’s get rid of it, shall we?” He got off the couch and knelt between my legs - a position that I always liked seeing him in - and I once again made the effort to lift my butt for him to slide my underwear and the pad contained within them down and off of me, laying soft little kisses all over my legs as he went. His tail was swishing restlessly back and forth, a sure sign that he was excited, and he raised his eyes to meet mine, looking positively evil. “You want me to eat you out? I doubt it'll bother me. Like I said, I don’t mind blood.”  
He really was unbelievable sometimes. “Let’s keep it to fingers, you deviant.”  
He gave me a naughty look as he moved back to sit beside me, “Your loss.” We kissed again as he unfastened his pants and shoved them down enough to free his dick, half-hard already, then licked his fingers on one hand before replacing it between my legs. He was undeterred by the wetness he already found there and began circling his fingers slowly around my clit, just how I liked it. I watched in fascination as he took himself in his other hand and began stroking himself rougher and faster than he was touching me, and I felt a little jealous that he’d been born ambidextrous. The combined stimulus of his mouth against my throat, his nimble fingers against my clit and watching as he brought himself to full hardness was much sexier than I’d anticipated and my arousal increased fourfold when he started murmuring: “Mmm… you know I’d fuck you like this, too. I don’t care, I want you all the time, no matter what.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” I sighed.  
“Anytime you want my cock in you or my mouth on you, I’m up for it.”  
“I can see that,” I teased, watching his hand move quickly along his length, now completely erect and leaking a little bit of pre-cum, which he spread all over the head of his dick with his thumb. Fuck, that was hot.  
“Or my fingers…” he continued. “Or my tail…” which he brought around to just barely reach the side of my thigh, rubbing the spade-shaped tip against me. God, I loved his tail. I brought my hands up to touch my breasts softly through my shirt. They were a bit tender, but it felt good as long as I just stroked lightly and didn’t squeeze them. “Fuck, I love it when you touch your own tits…” he groaned, ramping up the pace and pressure of his fingers against my clit and I felt the beginning of my orgasm approaching quickly. I looked down at him working his cock, remembering how it felt when he was moving inside of me and I pushed my hips a little bit against his hand, feeling my now-relaxed uterus begin to tense up again - but this time in a good way. Suddenly I was coming, the powerful contractions drowning out any lingering pain and I moaned his name as my body was overcome by pleasure for the first time in two days. When it was over I fell limp and boneless back onto the couch, gasping for breath as the blood rushed to my womb and the endorphins rushed to my brain. He slowed and then stopped his fingers, knowing by now that I found too much stimulation after orgasm uncomfortable, but he didn’t remove his hand. “Shit, watching you come turns me on so much…” he panted, stroking himself so fast now that his hand was practically a blur.  
I mustered up the strength to rub his chest with one hand and whisper in his ear, “Mmm, and I always come so hard when it’s you making me do it…” I licked the side of his jaw and squeezed his thigh with my other hand and felt his orgasm begin: his muscles tensed and his head fell back against the sofa, grunting and swearing and he pressed his hand that was still between my legs more firmly against me. I watched eagerly as he bucked his pelvis up in quick little thrusts before releasing several powerful spurts in quick succession, all over his own clothes. I had watched his face as he came many times, but I’d never watched his cock and I was impressed by the distance he ejaculated and hoped he didn’t get any on the floor - we probably should have put some towels out with his climax in mind, too. It was an _extremely_ sexy sight and any other time I probably would have been up for a second round following his little show, but for now all I wanted to do was take a nice nap. I felt his thigh finally relax beneath my hand and watched as he slowed the strokes along his dick as it softened, breathing heavily with his eyes still closed. Such a gorgeous devil, and he was all mine. Always had been.  
Once his breathing was almost back to normal and he opened his eyes to look at me, I rubbed my finger through one of the ropes of his cum that had landed on his thigh and said, “Well, so much for your pants. And shirt. And possibly the floor.”  
“Totally worth it.” he smiled lazily at me and leaned in for a kiss. When we broke apart I brought my finger from his thigh to my lips and sucked on it, tasting the tang of his semen and watching his eyes watching me.  
“I’m almost regretting not sucking you off.” I said, but as soon as he looked hopeful I held up my hand in the universal sign for ‘stop’. “I said _almost_. I liked your little show, though. We’ll have to do that again sometime.”  
“Only if I get to watch you do it, too.” he leered, and I quite liked that idea as well.  
“Fine, but not today. All I want to do now is watch _‘Camp Slaughter 5: Return of the Slasher’_ and sleep. I’ve indulged your raging libido enough for one day.”  
“Whatever, you know you want me just as bad, bloody and gross or not.” he teased, and unfortunately I had to admit to myself that he was right. He finally removed his hand from me and held it up to examine it. It was less bloody than I expected, probably because he’d kept his fingers out of my actual vagina like I'd told him to. “Not too bad. Kinda sexy, actually.” he said, then wiped it on the towel and put his other palm back over my uterus again, just as gently as he had before. “How’s your cramps? Did my theory pan out?”  
I paused - I hadn’t even noticed, but he was right: the pain had eased up considerably. “You know what? I think it actually did help a bit. Way to go, Einstein, I guess I owe you one.”  
“You’re welcome.” he said smugly, and I wanted to smack his dumb, smug face but I was too tired to bother.  
I gestured to the towels beneath me. “Are you gonna clean up this mess or what? This was your idea, after all.”  
“Yeah, yeah… I gotta change clothes anyway.” He got up and pulled all the towels but one clean one from under me, then stripped off his shirt and pants before heading down the hall.  
I watched him go and called after him, “Grab me some clean underwear and a new pad while you’re there. And a warm washcloth.”  
“Fine!” he shouted from the bathroom. He returned wearing clean clothes and tossed the washcloth, underwear and pad at me, and I threw my now-tepid hot water bottle at him.  
“Refresh this for me, will you? And I want some hot chocolate.”  
He gave me a dirty look. “So fucking bossy! It’s not like you’re dying or something…” he complained, but picked it up off the floor and carried it with him to the kitchen. I smirked to myself - he liked to think he was in charge of things around here when in reality he was as obedient as a puppy when it came to me. I stood up long enough to wipe my crotch down with the washcloth, dry myself off with the towel, then put on the clean underwear and pad before settling back down onto the sofa and switching on the TV. I really did feel much better. After a few minutes he came back from the kitchen with the hot water bottle under his arm and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in each hand. I patted the sofa next to me and he sat down, still looking grumpy, so I kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up against him after he handed me my drink.  
“Seriously, though, thanks. I never thought getting off would help so much. I might have to fuck you later today after all, if the cramps come back. Or even if they don’t.” He tried to keep his grumpy expression but I saw it start to crack a little. I put the hot water bottle back on my abdomen, he put his arm around me and we drank our hot chocolate and commentated all through the movie. Eventually I must have dozed off because I woke up during the credits feeling refreshed and actually a little bit horny. I looked up at him and gave him a wicked sort of grin. “How many clean towels do we have left?” He met me with a wicked smile of his own.  
“Plenty.”  
I stood up and started down the hall. “Excellent. I’ll go get them this time.” I said, and he got up to follow me, his tail swishing excitedly already. The cramps weren’t really back, but why not be proactive? After a quick stop in the bathroom I headed towards the bedroom to meet him, towels in hand and quite happy about discovering one more way to make every 28 days a little bit less miserable. Lock may have a lot of terrible ideas, but more often than not he had good ones, and sometimes - like today - they were downright brilliant.


End file.
